


Pepeka

by MandatoryMangoes



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: M/M, Pepe!Mika, What the hell have I created, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandatoryMangoes/pseuds/MandatoryMangoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuichiro finally decides to confess his love to Mika, but there's more to his friend than what meets the eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a crack fic. It's not meant to be serious.
> 
> Pepe!Mika inspired by tumblr user Owari-no-Seraphs

Yuu smiles to himself as he knocks on Mika's bedroom door. Today was the day that he would finally confess his love for his blonde haired friend.

Mika opened up the door after a few moments, shocked to see his face. "Yuu actually came to visit me?" He said, pun fucking intended.  
"Yeah... I have something important I want to talk with you about" Yuu responded, shifting his gaze to the floor around his feet. He was quite nervous...

Mika moved aside, beckoning for Yuu to come in. Yuu hesitates for a moment, before nodding his thanks to Mika and stumbling into the room.  
"Now then," Mika says, with a gentle smile "What made you decide to come visit me?". Yuu took a deep breath, calming himself down. "You see, Mika... I have something to confess!" He says, blushing hard. 

Mika's eyes open wide in shock. "Y-yeah? But first, I have something really important I've been meaning to tell you for some time now..." He says, stepping closer to Yuu, who blushes at Mika's actions. "R-really" Yuu stutters "What is it?" 

Mika brings his mouth close to Yuu's ear, before whispering: "Yuu-chan... My real name isn't Mikaela... It's Pepe."


	2. Revelations and Ebola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika's true form is revealed to Yuu, and he catches Ebola.

PEPEKA CHAPTER 2

Yuu was dumbfounded. He had no idea what the fuck was going on.

Mika suddenly moaned, and clutched his arms in pain as he fell to the floor. Yuu stepped back. "M-Mi... Pepe?" He started, but was cut off by Mika as he started to scream, his body contorting in agony. "Mika, what's wrong?" Yuu yelled.

Mika's skin was changing color to a sickly green, and his body twisted into grotesque shapes as he underwent his transformation. Yuu watched in horror, taking a step back from his friend. 

After a few more moments, Mika lay still on the floor. Yuu tentatively took a step forwards, bending down to check if he was alright. He flipped Mika over onto his back... And was stunned by what he saw.

Mika's face was... Different. His whole body was. He seemed to have changed into some large green monster... "M-Mika!" Yuu gasped "What the flying fuck happened?". Moving his hands to Mika's face, he saw the true appearance of him. His face was pale green, and very wrinkly. His eyes were bulging, and had Asa's look to them. And his lips... They were comparable to Nicki Minaj's. 

Mika shifted a bit, and sat up. "You see?" He croaked "I am not Mika... I am Pepe." Looking up sadly at Yuu- who nodded warily. "So... Mika's been Pepe this whole time?" He asked, taking yet another step back. 

"Yes..." Mika ribbited. "But if it makes you feel more comfortable, you can call me Pepeka instead." Yuu sighed, and sat down on the floor because he'd been standing for fucking ever.

"Pepeka," He started, looking his friend straight in his bulging eyes. "If I were to ever kiss you, would I get Ebola?" Pepeka frowned. "Yes. Kissing me would give you Ebola." He answered, sadly. "But doing so might also turn me into a human. Anyways, why would you ask that?"

Yuu wrung his hands together. "Erm... No reason, really." Pepeka raised his rubbery eyebrows that he didn't have, giving Yuu a skeptical look. 

Suddenly, Pepeka opened his huge mouth. A flash of pink was all Yuu saw of Pepeka's frog tongue before it licked him. Yuu opened his mouth to protest, but Pepeka shoved his tongue... All the way down his throat, then out his ass, before pulling it back out.

Yuu fell to the floor, panting for breath, his asshole bleeding.

"Pepeka yoU FUCKER NOW IMMA GONNA GET EBOLA FUCK THIS SHIT!" He screamed, before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how the Ebola "epidemic" started, isn't it?


	3. Groceries and More Ebola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika goes out to grab the ingredients necessary for concocting an antidote for Yuu, while Yuu starts an Ebola outbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going but I'm having a good time

PEPEKA CHAPTER 3

Yu woke up groggily, his head throbbing. His body felt weak and feverish, and he could barely sit up. He was still laying on the floor, and Pepeka was nowhere to be seen. However, there was a carefully folded note on the ground next to him. (Pepeka's house was empty, and had one room, because fuck writing, it's 12 AM, and I'm tired)

Yu extended his arm slowly, picking up the note, which read:

"Yuu,  
Sorry to drop such a big bomb on you then leave all of a sudden, but I really had to go. As you know, kissing me gave you Ebola. The only cure now is for you to drink a potion made from weed, ogre semen, and fresh orphan tears. I'm out to gather the ingredients at Walmart, be back soon!"

Yuu crumpled up the note, tossing it across the room angrily. "How the fuck is he going to find all that at Walmart?" He grumbled, slowly rising to his feet. "Well, that's not important..." Yuu stretched... And noticed something. 

His skin had a slight green tinge to it, and his eyes were larger. 

Yuu gasped. This couldn't be... We're these the effects of Ebola? He touched himself (not dick lel). His skin was moist and slimy. His lips also seemed to be swelling. "What the fuck?" Yuu screamed, running out of the room and outside of the one room house. 

However, Yuu didn't make it very far before he tripped over his own feet, crashing to the ground in a crumpled heap of generic shonen protagonist. The world around him was spinning, and his body felt like it was in fire. 

Some people approached him, bending over to check on him. But suddenly, they withdrew, grabbing their throats and making a horrid guttural rasp. They tried to escape, but Ebola had already infected them.

They were transforming into Pepes.

The Ebola outbreak of 2015 had begun.


	4. Into the Abyss Known as Walmart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu delves into the hellish abyss known as Walmart to seek out Mika and create the cure for Ebola.

PEPEKA CHAPTER 4

The people around Yuu were now completely lost, their slimy green bodies glistening in the sunlight. They stared at Yuu for a moment with their bulging eyes, before giving a deafening shriek and leaping away.

"Man, what the fuck is happening?" Yuu said, rummaging through his pockets to find his lucky fedora; which he lovingly placed on his head. "This is wombat shit, where's Pepeka? I need the cure for Ebola, everyone's turning into pepes and going crazy!" 

Turning around, Yuu raced off in the direction to the local Walmart, where Mika should be. The sounds of wild Pepe-turned people infected with Ebola barraged his ears, but he ignored it. He was used to this bullshit. 

Turning the corner, Yuu saw the Walmart. The parking lot was littered with bodies of humans- the infected Pepes must have devoured them. He stepped over the bodies and quickly entered the building through the sliding glass doors. 

In the store, Pepes rampaged. 

Turning shelves, tipping coat racks, drowning people in their own shit- this was complete and utter chaos. And to make it worse... Pepeka was nowhere to be found.

"SHIT!" Yuu yelled, stomping his feet. "This is not daijobou! This is not daijobou at ALL!" 

His frustrated antics had caught the attention of a few Pepes. They gave a mournful croak, slimy faces contorting with grief... And anger. Yuu stepped forwards tentatively.

"I know, feels bad man!" Yuu said somberly, and extended his hand towards the Pepes. They eyed him suspiciously, eyebrows wrinkling. One of the Pepes let out a deafening screech, hopping away to go flip a table. The others scattered, Ebola ravaging their minds.

Yuu sighed, adjusting his fedora. He had to find Mika, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> ....To be continued when I feel like selling my soul to Satan once more.


End file.
